Shinkouhyou vs Fukki
by Nentou
Summary: The final battle at the end of the series between Shinkouhyou and Fukki. And my version of how the story should end.


Houshin Engi Fan Fic Shinkouhyou vs. Fukki

Somewhere out in the Chinese mountains rose a tall slender mountain in the middle of a valley. Nearby was a big lake with some ships floating along. At the top of this mountain was a tree and under that tree sat a boy. Not just any boy however. This boy was a Sennin. There was also another Sennin floating beside the mountain on his reijuu. "This is the place where we first met. How about a rematch?" Shinkouhyou asked wearing an evil grin his eyes alight with anxiousness. Fukki looked at him for a second and made up his mind. "Sure, why not?" Fukki replied wearing a similar grin that showed eagerness for battle. Fukki floated down off the mountain he was resting on. Kokutenko floated down after him and touched down a couple of feet across from where Fukki landed. Shinkouhyou got off of Kokutenko. "Don't interfere." Shinkouhyou told Kokutenko. She nodded and flew off to the top of nearby mountain to watch.

"In honor of this place I will start out with only the power I used in our first meeting." Shinkouhyou said to Fukki. "Right and I will only fight as Taikoubou." Fukki said holding up the Dashinben. "Let's begin then." Shinkouhyou said charging up the Raikouben to the specified limit. " I won't go easy on you!" He said as he shot out a big bolt of lightning. "I wouldn't expect you to!" Fukki replied as he put up a barrier of wind. The lightning smacked into the barrier and some of it curved around. Suddenly Shinkouhyou saw a hole in the barrier open up. "Dafuuba!" Fukki said releasing a curved wind blade that plowed straight through the Raikounen's blast and cut Shinkouhyou on the left cheek. "Heh," Shinkouhyou laughed, "Just like the first time isn't it?" Fukki smiled as he said, "Yeah, but this time I won't lose!" He sent out a twirling vortex of wind horizontally. Shinkouhyou countered by sending out another big lightning blast. Both attacks met each other in the middle and there was a big surge of energy that made the ground around there crack. Each competitor was pushing trying to gain the upper hand. Eventually both blasts cancelled each other out and sent shockwaves back to the users. Both simply stood smiling at each other without getting blown back by the shockwaves.

Shinkouhyou took the initiative by sending out another blast of lightning. Fukki put up another barrier but this time also created a bunch of swirling saw blades around him. "Dafuurin!" Fukki yelled from inside his barrier sending the blades at Shinkouhyou. "I guess you win the first round then Taikoubou." Shinkouhyou said powering up the Raikouben and sending an even bigger lightning blast upward disintegrating the wind blades and creating a crater in the ground. The lightning blast kept him floating up in the air for a few seconds afterward but Shinkouhyou eventually fell back down inside the crater. He started walking out of the crater as he was talking to Fukki. "Better bring out the next one too." Shinkouhyou advised Fukki. "Are you kidding? This is the perfect chance to see how much the Dashinben has improved." Fukki replied. "Suit yourself. But don't blame me if you die before the end. By the way this is the power I used to break the barrier around the third island, Hourai remember?" Shinkouhyou asked as he finally walked out of the crater. "Yeah but I'm still going to use the Dashinben as long as I can." Fukki replied.

Shinkouhyou powered up the Raikouben and a huge circle of electricity formed around him. Fukki started to get worried but stood his ground anyway. A huge blast of lightning came at Fukki and he put up the most powerful barrier he could muster. Even though the barrier was up he could feel the electricity hitting his hands causing minor damage. He also began to get pushed back. With all his power he used a part of the barrier that wasn't directly in the path of the lightning and circled the wind around the lightning blast. Once the whole blast was surrounded he crushed it with the wind and it eventually dissipated. Fukki was sweating bullets. It took all of the Dashinben's power to block that one attack. "I guess Shinkouhyou was right. If this keeps up the Dashinben will break again." Fukki said to himself. He raised the Dashinben up with the ball on the top towards Shinkouhyou. "Taikyokuzu!" Fukki yelled and a circle of Chinese letters appeared from the Taikyokuzu. They slowly crept towards Shinkouhyou but released a huge amount of electricity that formed around him like a barrier. The Taikyokuzu's letters disintegrated when they touched the Raikouben's electricity. "sweatdrop Wow, what a paopei! The Taikyokuzu doesn't even work on it!" Fukki exclaimed. "Well Taikoubou, whoops I mean Fukki what will you pull out now?" Shinkouhyou asked. "Just this! Chuusenjin!" Fukki answered revealing a small octagon under Shinkouhyou's feet. "When I started the Taikyoukuzu's letters I also put the dimension opening under your feet while you were powering up." Fukki told Shinkouhyou. "I see. Impressive as always Taikoubou. But will it save you?" Shinkouhyou commented.

The Chuusenjin enveloped both fighters creating a rectangle space over the area they were already fighting on. Fukki rose up in the air and hovered up near the top. "Have you seen this Chuusenjin before Shinkouhyou?" Fukki asked apparently happy that he seemed to have the upper hand. "No I haven't." Shinkouhyou answered. "Well then I'll tell you what it does. It dissolves everything but me!" Fukki advised Shinkouhyou. White snow started to fall from the ceiling. Some drops hit Fukki but they just disappeared without doing anything. They eventually got down to where Shinkouhyou was standing at the bottom. Some landed on his sleeves and started eating away at them. "I see you weren't kidding." Shinkouyou said as his body started giving off electricity like a small personal barrier. The incoming snow was disintegrated before it touched him. Shinkouhyou saw the look of surprise on Fukki's face and smiled. "I told you this wouldn't save you." Shinkouhyou said to Fukki. He powered up the Raikouben and shot out multiple blasts in random directions hitting the sides and ceiling. Fukki dodged out of the way of one blast and watched it hit the ceiling and saw a crack. The whole dimension was cracking. It eventually shattered and they found themselves on the rocky ground they were on before. "Amazing." Fukki said seeing the destruction of the ground around them. "He really is the strongest Doushi." Fukki commented on Shinkouhyou's power. "I really didn't want to go this far but I have no choice now. It will give my position away but... what the hell." Fukki said to himself.

"Taikyoukuzu attack mode!" Fukki screamed out holding the Taikyoukuzu out in front of him. A bunch of Chinese letters, different from before, appeared in front of him in a certain order. Elsewhere Youzen was sitting at his desk trying to finish paperwork but everyone could tell he was just tying to hold in his sanity. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" he screamed out finally losing it. Then he noticed a white aura surrounded his body and began to get sucked out the door. "This is..." He said trying to think, "Taikoubou Suusu!" Outside high up in the air two figure were fighting. "You think just because you have a super paopei you can win!" A familiar bat figure said. "I have six wings now! More than enough to take you out!" Raishinshi yelled. "But those are just normal paopei. You're not even worth fighting anymore." The human paopei said with his usual non-caring face and attitude. "What!" Raishinshi said back to Nataku, "You wanna die!" They were just about to fight but they finally noticed the white aura being sucked out from their body's. Out in the soul dimension everyone there had noticed their aura getting sucked away. "Bou-chan, I knew you were alive." Fugen said. Up on top of the only mountain on that island sat Genshi Tenson in his Hiraii robot. "So you really were alive and you just blocked my Senrigan did you?" Genshi Tenson said to himself as if he was talking to Fukki. "Genshi Tenson-Sama look." A crane Hakutsuru Douji informed pointing at the entrance from the Sennin world to this world. Three figures could be seen. Two were flying and one was hanging on to one of the other one's leg. As they got closer it became apparent that they were Youzen, Nentou, and Choukei(he was the one hanging). "Genshi Tenson!" Youzen yelled with anger in his voice. He smacked right into the Hiraii, knocking it over. He put the Sansentou right up to Genshi Tenson's cheek as if to stab him. "Were you hiding something from us?" Youzen asked in a soft evil voice. "No, no." Genshi replied. He was sweating really badly because he was afraid of Youzen. "Taikoubou just appeared. He's been blocking my Senrigan with his alien powers up till now." Genshi informed everyone. "Can you see him now." Nentou said his arms crossed in his usual bad ass way. "Yes." Genshi said without hesitation. There was a silence until Choukei chimed in. "Well... SHOW US!" Choukei said getting pissed. "Okay, okay." Genshi said giving in. He concentrated for a second, and then an eye appeared in front of everyone. It showed Fukki powering up with the aura he's absorbing. "He's using that power again?" Choukei asked. Who could force him into that state?" Nentou asked Genshi. Genshi understood and turned the Senrigan to Fukki's opponent. It clearly focused on Shinkouyou and everyone was shocked. "He must be brave to fight that man." Choukei said remembering Shinkouyou's attack during the fight with Jyoka. "But why are they fighting? Is there anything to gain from this battle?" Youzen asked, confused. "You of all people should understand Youzen." Nentou said with a smile on his face. "They're fighting to see who's the strongest." Youzen looked at Nentou and then back at Fukki in the Senrigan. "Hmm… I see." Youzen said realizing the purpose. "Hey, I got an idea." Youzen said thinking of something, "Why not let everyone see." Everone nodded thinking the same thing. "Genshi Tenson-Sama why not let me help." Asked Fugen who came walking up the side of the mountain. "I may just be a spirit but I still have my paopei and I could help. The Senrigan isn't a paopei but I think it will do the same thing." Genshi thought for a second but then decided. "Alright, why not." Genshi said. He made the Hiraii float up a couple of feet in the air. "Fugen, you ready?" Genshi asked Fugen. "Yeah, anytime." Fugen replied. "SENRIGAN FULL POWER!" Genshi yelled activating the Senrigan. Fugen held the Taikyokufuin close to his head and activated it to support Genshi's Senrigan. Elsewhere an eye appeared in front of Raishinshi and Nataku. Eyes appeared everywhere in the Sennin and Soul worlds so everyone could see the fight. Suddenly Youzen looked around as if trying to find someone. "Hey where are Supuushan and Bukichi? They should definitely be seeing this." Youzen commented. "It seems they are close enough to watch first hand." Genshi answered.

"YEAH! Ossou-sama is alive!" Bukichi said as he was riding on Supuushan, who was flying as fast as he could to get to where their energy was being sucked too. A big mountain appeared in their way and Supuu flew up to get over it. As soon as the rounded the top they saw their master in midair. Supuu stopped seeing that he was in the middle of a fight. He was almost finished absorbing the energy. His appearance changed from a human to a half human half alien. He grew long pointy ears and his teeth sharpened to fangs. Strange markings also appeared on his face also. Bukichi and Supuu landed on top of the closest mountain to watch. As Bukichi got off Supuu he noticed Kokutenko on the other side of the valley. "Kokutenko! Then that means he's fighting..." Bukichi realized his master was fighting Shinkouhyou. "Who's he fighting? It's not Jyoka again is it?" Supuu asked, very worried. "It's that clown man." Bukichi answered. "Clown man? Who... AH! You mean the strongest Doushi Shinkouhyou? Goshujin will be killed!" Supuu yelled even more worried. "No. You're wrong. Ossou-sama is stronger than that. He's the strongest!" Bukichi said with much optimism. Back in the fight Fukki finally finished absorbing power and relaxed a bit. He looked over his shoulder sensing something. "It seems our presence as been detected." Fukki commented to Shinkouhyou. "Let them watch. It doesn't matter to me." Shinkouhyou said wanting to get back to the fight. He powered the Raikouben up and shot a blast out. Fukki stood his ground and simply batted the blast away by backhanding it. "Heh. This will be the second time I've used the Raikouben's full power. You should feel lucky." Shinkouhyou told Fukki. He held the Raikouben straight up and a HUGE blast of lightning came don out of the sky and hit the Raikouben. A huge explosion and a bright light followed it. Fukki covered his eyes with his arms. The dust eventually settled and Shinkouhyou body was surging with electricity. "Are you ready Taikoubou?" He said offering the challenge. "Yeah, bring it on." Fukki said back accepting the challenge.

Fukki flew straight at Shinkouhyou with his arm drawn back for a punch. Shinkouhyou shot a huge blast at Fukki. Fukki punched the blast as it hit him. Energy crackled all around the point where the lightning and the fist connected. They cancelled each other out but this time Fukki was affected cause he was so close. He was sent flying backwards flipping through the air. He eventually righted himself but soon as he did he found another huge lightning blast coming towards him. "HA!" Fukki yelled raising his right arm up at the end and shot out a hand shaped energy blast. Both blasts connected and once again fought for control. Shinkouhyou looked up at the display of power and suddenly saw Fukki fly around the blasts, straight towards him. He shot another blast at him, which Fukki barely dodged but he kept his momentum and flew towards him again. He was met with another blast right in his face. "Do you really think I'm limited to firing one blast at a time?" Shinkouhyou taunted. Fukki was forced to put up a green barrier, different from his wind barriers. The barrier was successful in blocking the blast. "That barrier..." Shinkouhyou said remembering. "You used that in the fight with Jyoka didn't you?" He asked. "This is part of my alien power I gained after we merged." Fukki answered. "You used a barrier too didn't you Shinkouhyou?" Fukki asked back. "No, that was Kokutenko who did that." Shinkouhyou answered. "So you have no way to block attacks. heh" Fukki said tauntingly. "It won't matter if you never touch me!" Shinkouhyou said powering up the Raikouben again. "Oh crap, I think I got him mad." Fukki said surprised at Shinkouhyou's powering up. Another huge blast of lightning came at Fukki. He put up the barrier again but had a more difficult time holding it up this time. 'The barrier can't take many more hits. Got to think of a way out.' Fukki thought. He knew that he was so far away from his friends that their energy wouldn't get to him in time to regenerate so he couldn't take a hit. As soon as the blast subsided he released the barrier and flew to the right. He knew another blast was coming and sure enough the second blast barely missed him. He was slowly getting closer to Shinkouhyou. He knew if he could get in close he could win. He raised his arm and shot another hand shaped blast at Shinkouhyou. He countered with another blast of lightning. Fukki used his earlier strategy and flew around the blast. He was very close to Shinkouhyou now. So close that Shinkouhyou was worried a little. As an attempt to get Fukki away he shot out a blast but Fukki's right fist started glowing with energy and he swung his arm forward, palm open and released a huge amount of power that collided with the lightning blast. Both combatants were extremely close to the eruption of energy that happened when the two powers hit. They took critical damage from the initial shockwave and even more from the random energy shooting out. But they both stood there ground and kept pushing trying to take back the momentum. They fought like this for quite some time until they finally each gave one last push of energy that created a huge explosion.

Kokutenko, Bukichi, and Supuu were all hit with the shockwave and knocked backwards. "Goshujin!" Supuu yelled as he recovered from the blast. He and Bukichi ran towards the smoking crater where the fight happened. Suddenly Kokutenko appeared in front of them. "Stop. He said not to interfere." Kokutenko said. "But the fight's over and they're probably injured." Supuu said. "No, the fights not over just yet." Kokutenko replied. "But there's no one still fighting!" Bukichi said trying to reason with the cat. "Do you see a winner yet? They won't stop until a winner is determined. I didn't understand at first but after watching them I believe that is what they are trying to accomplish." Kokutenko said using the Senrigan to look at both fighters on the ground seemingly unconscious. "I don't care! I'm going to save Goshujin!" Supuu said starting to fly toward Kokutenko but Kokutenko gave him a very evil look and he backed down. Fukki was awake but he couldn't seem to move. So much energy was used up he though that the fight might really be a tie. But then he saw Shinkouhyou slowly standing up. Something inside him snapped and he vowed that he wouldn't lose. Even though it felt like he had no energy he still pushed himself up to continue the fight. Perhaps it was shear will power, perhaps he still had some energy left hidden away somewhere. He didn't care. All he knew was that he was now standing, facing his opponent, ready to keep this fight going. "Well..." Shinkouhyou started to say his voice shaky, "This is the first time anyone has ever pushed me this far. You truly are my eternal rival." He seemed to be in better condition than Fukki was. "Geez..." Fukki said with a sigh, "Don't start that again. Last time you said something like that you stalked me. Who knows what you're going to do now after saying it twice." Shinkouhyou gave off a small laugh. Then Fukki gave off a small laugh too. They stood there laughing for a minute then their faces turned serious. "Shall we end this?" Fukki said in a rhetorical way. Shinkouhyou nodded and got in a fighting stance. "What are you doing getting in a stance like that?" Fukki asked almost sounding like a taunt. "I know you don't have any power left. And the big difference in us is that I'm good at close range!" Fukki said jumping at Shinkouhyou with the last word. He pulled his arm back for a punch but noticed Shinkouhyou had already pulled his arm back. He swung the Raikouben forward like a whip. Fukki released his arm and concentrated on dodging. He tuned horizontal and twisted around the Raikouben. The ends of the Raikouben just missed his face. He could feel the hair stand up on the parts of his body where the Raikouben came close. He just barely landed on his feet and quickly jumped away before Shinkouhyou could strike again. Shinkouhyou brought the Raikouben back close to his chest and Fukki saw that it was enveloped by electricity. "So, you still have enough energy to activate your paopei?" Fukki said, not really as a question, more of a compliment. "I guess I was right about you having the highest stamina in the sendou world." Fukki dashed forward like he was going to attack but pulled back at the last moment faking Shinkouhyou out. He swung the Raikouben but since Fukki jumped back it missed and he was wide open. Fukki really did dash forward this time and punched Shinkouhyou in the cheek, blood flying out of his mouth. He fell back a little but he regained his balance and whipped the Raikouben back around. It hit Fukki squarely in the stomach. Fukki felt the electricity surge through his body, hitting even his internal organs. He coughed up an enormous amount of blood, but he still stood and faced his opponent. The fight turned horribly bloody. Fukki punched Shinkouhyou in the stomach and they both heard a loud cracking sound. Shinkouhyou felt two or three ribs go out at once with that punch. In retaliation Shinkouhyou hit Fukki with the Raikouben and he felt his kidney getting damaged. Both were coughing up blood and bleeding from random outer cuts and gashes. Several minutes were spent just watching them hammering each other. Supuu remembered the fight with Bunchuu was similar to this. Eventually they got tired and stumbled away from each other. They both knew the fight was about to end. Shinkouhyou powered up the Raikouben as much as he could with his remaining energy. Fukki put all his reserve energy into his right hand. They both shot out a small energy blast that collided with one another. They held for a second but kind of faded out because thy were so weak. But as soon as they faded out Shinkouhyou saw Fukki flying right at him. Fukki had jumped right through the blast area and hit Shinkouhyou in the forehead. He went sliding backward on the ground. Fukki stood there and raised his hand in a fist straight up in the air. He held it there for a full ten seconds and then collapsed. Fukki was the victor to this long and bloody battle.

Everyone who was watching the fight and cheering Fukki on smiled at the sight of the lone fist raised in the air. Even Nataku who still looked uninterested went against his character and nodded his approval before floating off. Raishinshi followed having nothing else to do. Supuu and Bukichi raced to their friend. "Shishou-sama!" Bukichi yelled getting there first. He put his arms under Fukki's legs and head picking him up and putting him on Supuu who had arrived. "Are you okay Goshujin?" Supuu yelled obviously worried. "Yeah." Fukki replied meekly from on top of Supuu. Nearby Kokutenko floated down by Shinkouhyou. "You need some help?" Kokutenko asked. "No, I'm fine" Shinkouhyou replied pulling himself up off the ground and onto the back of Kokutenko. "Hey, Fukki," Shinkouhyou asked pulling everyone's attention from nursing Fukki's wounds. "Rematch sometime?" He asked. "Sure." Fukki replied raising his hand into a fist and pointing it at Shinkouhyou. "Heh that should keep thing interesting for a little while longer." Shinkouhyou said to himself as he and Kokutenko floated off. "Quick Bukichi! Get on my back so we can take Goshujin back to the Sennin world." Supuu said ushering Bukichi over. "No." Fukki said. "My term in the Sennin world has expired. I wish to remain in the human world." Supuu turned to Bukichi who was trying to determine whose side to be on. "But, you'll definitely heal in the Sennin world while if you stay here you might really die this time." Supuu tried to reason with him. "If it is my destiny to die in the human world than so be it." Fukki's mind was made up. Suppu saw that he wouldn't be able to change his mind and gave up. "I guess I'll have to take you to Ki Haku's place then." Suppu said setting out on a long journey Bukichi following closely behind. Back in the Soul World the Senrigan finally shut down. Both Genshi Tenson and Fugen running out of power for holding it up for so long. "Heh. Taikoubou Susuu. He trusts us enough to let us handle this world. sigh I guess I have to get back to the paperwork now." Youzen said aloud. A long way away we meet Kokutenko and Shinkouhyou flying along. "Do you really think you will be able to keep yourself interested Shinkouhyou?" Kokutenko asked Shinkouhyou. There was no answer. "Shinkouhyou?" she asked again. Again there was no answer. Kokutenko finally looked up and found Shinkouhyou asleep, lying on Kokutenko's back. She gave off a small smile. Then she started pondering to herself. "Wait. I don't think I've ever seen him sleep before!" Kokutenko said.

THE END


End file.
